Torture
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Arthur has a way of waking Gwen up on their day off.


Characters: Arthur/Gwen  
>Rating: M (Sex)<br>Summary: Arthur has a way of waking Gwen up on their day off.  
>Word Count: 774<br>Prompt: Desire

**Torture**  
>He looked at the beautiful woman laying on her stomach the bed beside him in the soft bed. He looked at her as she slept and his desire for her flared.<p>

He started at the small of her back. His lips were warm and wet on her bare flesh as he kissed her.

Her eyes fluttered open at the sensation. She let a sigh that made him smile.

He trailed his warm wet kisses slowly up her back. He lingered just below her shoulder blades. He slid his hands up her sides slowly to cup her breasts.

"Arthur." She whispered.

"Yes my sweet." He answered.

"Is it morning?" She asked.

"No Guinevere. It's half past one in the afternoon." He told her.

"Huh?" She started to get up.

"Lay down I'm not finished." He said. "It's our day off remember."

"Hmm right." She lay back down. "Carry on."

He laughed as he swooped her dark thick curls out of his way. He peppered her shoulder blades with light kisses before returning to her spine.

He trailed his wet kisses up between her shoulders to the nape of her neck. He slowly kissed and nipped at her neck. His hands started to knead her breasts as his thumbs rubbed her aroused nipples.

She moaned. The sensations were making her desire him. She was on fire for him.

"I thought you might like this." He whispered in her ear.

His breath on her neck made her shudder and sigh.

"Are you going to torture me for long?" She responded with a husky whisper.

"Only as long as it takes." He laughed. He rolled her over to face him.

Her cheeks were flushed and reached for him.

"Not yet my sweet." He avoided her arms. "I have much more to do first."

"Mmm I can't wait." She said as he nuzzled her neck.

He trailed slow wet kisses across her collar bone then between her breasts. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and started to flick its nipple with his tongue.

"Arthur please." She moaned. She arched her back. Her desire was almost more than she could bear now.

He kissed her on the mouth, dipping his tongue inside to taste hers. He moaned at the warmth she responded with

She raised her arms again but he pulled away before she could pull him in for more contact.

He moved away and kissed her abdomen nipping at her belly button. He threw the covers back to expose more of her cinnamon flesh.

She raised her head to see what he was planning. She gave him a seductive smile.

"Not yet my sweet." He laughed and gave her a wink. He knew she was already feeling the effects of his work.

She put her head back on the pillow and groaned in frustration. "Arthur, you are enjoying torturing me."

"Yes I am." He laughed as he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh. As he expected she was completely aroused. His thumb quickly found her most pleasurable spot and started to stroke it slowly.

She started to writhe under his hand. Her hands clenched the sheets as she whimpered in protest.

"Do you want me to end your torture?" He asked mischievously. "Shall I pierce you with my sword?"

"What?" She was confused at the reference for a moment. "Oh yes!"

Arthur settled between her thighs. He entered her slowly. He lingered a moment to kiss her as she raised her thighs to his waist.

"Oh I hate when you do this to me." She whispered before he started to move inside her.

He stopped long enough to whisper back. "You love it. I know you do."

He thrust into her as deep as he could. He felt her body betraying her.

As if to answer him she moaned loudly.

He chuckled as he thrust slowly and deeply making her cry out again and again.

They moved in a well-practiced rhythm as the let their desire for each other take over. Before long they were both crying out in ecstasy as they climaxed in each other's arms.

"That was definitely worth the torture." Gwen said as she ran her hand through his silky blond hair. "Next time you might want to tell me what you're going to call it before we start."

"You were asleep and I didn't think I had to tell you." Arthur said.

"You really need to stop reading all those 'King Arthur' books." Gwen laughed. "Sword! Really Arthur?"

"What else am I going to use to impale you?" Arthur nipped at her neck.

Gwen groaned and Arthur just laughed.


End file.
